storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jamesicranmer/My Interview with Jacobacranmer
Hi guys. I recently interviewed head writer, Jacobacranmer and the following is what happened. Questions #How do you come up with your characters? #Which of the other writers do you like the most? #Explain your writing style. #You seem to focus mostly on the Minor characters of the television series. Why is that? #Where do you get the inspiration for your episodes? #Are you currently writing any episodes for season 5? #What is your favorite episode of the TV series? #What is your favorite season of the TV series? #Whhat's your favorite special? #Do you like the CGI series? #What is your favorite episode on this wiki? #What are your thoughts on The Great Race? #You seem to be using the international engines quite a bit, what is your reasoning for that? #What are your thoughts on season 20 as of right now? Answers from Jacobacranmer #"I usually base my characters off of my friends and family, and, in two cases, myself. For example, Sierra is based of of my best friend Sierra , who is very much like a sister to me." #"By far Brandon10002 . I mean, before I made this wiki, I was on Thomas New Stories wiki , and Thomas Madeup Characters and Episodes Wiki , and he made me feel welcome on both, and since then, we've become good friends." #"Well, I really don't have a writing style. I write my episodes in several different ways, but with all of my episodes, you've got to expect the unexpected." #"I do try to focus more on the Minor charactrers because the writer of the TV series didn't, and, in my opinion, the minor characters are some of the best characters in the franchise. Duck , Donald , Douglas , Trevor, Daisy, Alfie, Oliver, and Oliver , for example. Everyone was so happy when it was revealed that they would return in season 15, season 17, season 18, and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, respectively." #"Pretty much anywhere. I get inspiration from watching the TV series, things that happen in my life, etcetera. For example, the events of the third season episode Jacob and Connor are based on a conversation that Sierra and I had with this cocky kid Connor at school." #"Not yet, but I'm thinking about writing episodes about Bertie, Harold, Skiff, Bear, and Molly." #"Well, I don't have just on favorite episode, but I'll pick two one from the model series and one from the CGI series. My favorite model series episode is Percy's Chocolate Crunch and my favorite episode of the CGI series is Diesel's Ghostly Christmas." #"My favorite season of the TV series would have to be season 4, after all, it did introduce the Skarloey Railway." #"For my favorite special, it would have to be a tie between Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Adventure Begins." #"At first, no, but since season 17, it has gotten way better and after The Adventure Begins, I hopped on the bandwagon." #"Ooh, tough question, but I would have to pick Sir Handel and the Baking Soda by Brandon10002. #So far, being that we live in the US, I have only seen clips of the movie, but, from what I've seen, I love it! Especially the song Will You Won't You. #I have been using them a lot because of the fact that they will only appear in The Great Race, and I see more potential for them than that. #I think I'm going to enjoy it. After all they did decide to restore Glynn, which I did in Back In Service, plus the appearances of Donald and Douglas. Category:Blog posts